They Don't Know About Us
by Ellen Potter
Summary: After the war. Hinny with hints of Romione. 1D song fic. Very first song fic!
1. Chapter 1

**They Don't Know About Us**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They're J.K. Rowling's. The song isn't mine either. It's One Direction's. It's called They Don't Know About Us. You should look the song up if you haven't heard it yet. This is my first song fic so go easy on the flames please. The song lyrics are italicized.**

* * *

Harry was just sitting in the Gryffindor common room, or what's left of it anyway. Harry started out into the darkness and thought about everyone who died for him. Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Collin, Snape, his mom, his dad, Dumbledore, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Lavender countless others. He kept on wishing that he could've kept them alive. He was heartbroken for the Weasleys, the kind ginger family who was more like his family than the Dursleys ever could, however he couldn't help but be happy that Ginny wasn't hurt. He transfigured a piece of rock into an acoustic guitar. He starting singing.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the_

_world that you're mine girl_

_Oh_

Unknown to him, his best friends Ron, Hermione, who had finally gotten together, and Ginny were looking all over the school for him. Ginny searched pretty much the whole school looking for her green eyed, dark messy haired, noble prat of a Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione were also looking for him, however they did stop for a few quick snog sessions.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Harry just wished he had a simple life. He wanted to just simply date Ginny. The girl he knew he would one day marry and have kids with. He wished Ron would simply just let them date in peace.

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Ron had no idea that he truly did love his little sister and would willingly take a million crucios just for her. Ron had no idea that Harry and Ginny sometimes would stay up all night just taking about the most stupidest stuff that seemed super important to both of them. Ron and even Hermione had no idea that he waited all his life for this sense of belonging with someone. Sure he knew he belonged with Ron and Hermione but everyone except Ron and Hermione themselves knew they were going to get together someday somehow.

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Harry wanted to scream to the world that Ginny belonged to him. He wanted the whole world magical or non to know how special she was or what she did to his heart. He would let them say anything they wanted. He couldn't care less because was his. He had to hide their relationship however because he didn't want death eaters hurting her or the other Weasleys. He had to break up with her however at the end of his sixth year right before he went horcrux hunting.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_

_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_

_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Ron and Hermione said the password to The Fat Lady and entered the common room. They heard him singing and saw Ginny hidden in the shadows and decided to give them a moment alone. Ginny had snuck into the common room around the second time Harry sung the chorus. She listened to his song was touched. She knew he played the guitar but had no idea he was that good. She was also shocked at his voice, she had no idea he could sing like that. She cried and wanted to run towards Harry and hug the life out of him but she felt that he needed to finish his song first.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_

_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_

_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Ginny, by some unknown force, knew his song was coming towards an end. She slowly walked behind Harry and sang the chorus one last time with him.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. His eyes bugged but he continued the song no less. He strummed the final notes.

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about _us

He dragged out the words. "Y-you were here? The whole time?" Harry asked Ginny. "Yes. Yes I did you noble, selfless prat of a Gryffindor." Ginny snapped at Harry who's heart sunk. His eyes were downcast. Ginny's eyes softened and she hugged him. "No matter how much of a noble selfless prat you are, I still love you. And do you want to know why?" Harry couldn't even look her in the eye. Ginny used her left hand to lift his chin up. "I still love you because you mine. Got that Mr. Harry James Potter? Your mine. No matter how idiotic and stupid you get, I'll still love you. Remember? They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life. You should know that's true. I promised myself when I was 10 when I saw you at Kings Cross that we would dated and then get married. I'm not breaking that promise!" Harry was speechless and could do no more than snog the life out of a certain Ginevra Molly Weasley. "I swear to Merlin Ginevra Molly Weasley! I will make you Mrs. Harry James Potter one day!" and with that he sealed the promise with a gentle kiss.

* * *

**There you go! My first song fic. Hope you liked it! Anyway REVIEW pleeeeeese? Lots of love, Ellen Potter.**


	2. Update

Hey guys! I'm finally returning to **_writing_** fanfiction. Omg right?! But anyways as you've noticed I've stopped updating my two multichapter fanfics a long time ago and I'm planning on rewriting them. However I've started rereading the series and decided to write the cliched Marauder and Lily read the series fanfiction. Anyways the first chapter will be uploaded tonight or early tomorrow.

Lots of love,

Ellen Potter


End file.
